Accidentally in love
by ThornLuna927
Summary: Rowan is Peter Bannings daughter they both feel like the other doesnt care and they hardly ever talk but when they go to neverland to save Jack and Maggie will they be able to sort this out and what will happen when Rowan falls in love
1. Chapter 1

Right now I'm on a plane with my family my father, Peter Banning was beside me. Maggie, my younger sister ran up to dad

"Look what Jack drew"

"That's very nice dear what's that?" He pointed to the fire on the plane

"Fire" she replied

"Oh is that our plane?" Dad asked

"Uh huh" she replied

"Who are all these people?" he pointed to the people jumping out and one of them didn't have a parachute

"That's Jack that's Rowan that's me that mom and that's you" she pointed to each person

"Where's my parachute?" He asked Maggie stayed quiet

"Go talk to him" mom said turning around to look at dad

I should tell you my name is Rowan I have short blond hair and I'm fifteen years old and my father's not my favorite person in the world right now he always forgets about us kids and Jack is really mad at him he didn't come to his baseball game…again but what's new dads always doing this he's never been to one of my ballet recitals and all the school talent shows he couldn't make it so I just stopped getting my hopes up and knew he wouldn't be there

We got to grandma Wendy's house

"Now remember we're in England land of good manners" Dad said knocking on the door

It opened

"It's snowing" the door was slammed again

Jack laughed and I smirked

"Wow real good manners" I said and dad glared at me as the door was opened again

Our parents went out Maggie and Jack were sleeping I went to the room I was staying in and fell asleep

I awoke out of a dead sleep and shot up something wasn't right I ran to the room Maggie and Jack were Sharing

"Maggie, Jack" I called I tried to open the door but it wouldn't open

"Open the door" I banged on the door

Mom and dad ran up I stepped away and dad opened the door that clearly wasn't locked anymore

We searched but couldn't find them

"Peter" grandma Wendy's voice was outside the door we went and looked and there was a note with a dagger

It was from Captain James Hook


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie and Jack were gone they'd been taken the grownups said they'd be back of course grandma Wendy knew the truth I knew the truth too once upon a time long ago. I believed it with all my heart I believed there was a never land and Pirates and of course Tinkerbelle I even believed in the lost boys but then I grew up I guess I really got tired of being let down all the time and figured not to believe because the pain would be less when the proof that it wasn't real was in front of me

Somehow through the course of the night I must have fallen asleep because a fairy claiming to be Tinkerbelle showed up and tried to convince dad and I

Finally she took us to never land or that's where she said she was taking us and next thing I know we are on a pirate ship

"This is just a dream" I kept repeating to myself

We dressed as pirates to fit in. They had Jack and Maggie trapped

"Let us go" Jack yelled

"Hey" someone whispered I looked beside me and saw Tinkerbelle no one was paying attention to me everyone watched dad and Jack and Maggie as dad tried to get to them

"Come on daddy mommy could do it" Maggie said

"Listen" Tink whispered "go find the lost boys and stay there until we come back ok?"

"But – "I started

"OK?' she asked again and I nodded sneaking off to find these lost boys

I found a place somewhere and there were a few boys there I held my breath and hid listening

"Did you hear that?" one boy asked

"What" a younger boy asked

A boy walked closer I shut my eyes as if it would make them go away

"Who are you?"

I didn't open my eyes I guess they were waiting for me to answer

I opened my eyes

"Who are you?" I questioned back

"I asked you first" he said

"My names Rowan Banning" I said

"Who's the shrub?" one boy looked over to a spot where a shrub was a head poked out

All the boys went to attack

"Wait that's my father" I yelled making them stop

"That's your dad?" one of the younger boys asked

"Uunfortunaltly "I said


	3. Chapter 3

Dad got up then I heard a noise everyone turned and started cheering and chanting the guy's name

"Rufio"

"Oh that doesn't look safe" dad and I said at the same time

"That's enough" dad yelled

Rufio had a sword out and dad was telling him to put it away no one listened to him

"Who's in charge here?" dad asked everyone pointed to Rufio

"No "I said stepping up where they were I looked at Rufio

"You're just a punk kid with Way to much moose"

"I want to speak to a grown up" dad yelled

"All grownups are pirates" Rufio yelled back dad turned around

"What"

"We kill pirates" Rufio laughed

"I defiantly don't want to speak to them" I muttered

"I'm not a pirate" Dad said

"Yeah he's a lawyer" I said with a board tone

"Kill the lawyer" Rufio yelled and dad started running

"Wait not that kind of lawyer" I yelled but they ignored me

They chased him for a while and then Rufio drew a line

"Whoever thinks he's not peter pan cross the line" he said and no one moved I was the first to move

"Rowan what are you doing?" Tinkerbelle hissed

"Sorry" I shrugged "aint no way he's Peter Pan"

"Rowan" she hissed again

"No" dad said and he too walked over

"Hi" he said and Tink dragged him back over to the other side

"you are embarrassing me" She hissed

All the lost boys ran to the side I was on except one who examined dads face carefully

"oh there you are Peter"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone ran over to him Except Rufio and me. I didn't want to believe that my dad the man who's never been there for me was Peter Pan the boy from all the stories I heard when I was a kid the same Peter Pan who I wanted so much to be real and to meet someday and my dad was him

Dad looked at me with a sad expression before looking back to the lost boys

"You promised never to grow old" a lost boy whispered

"Yeah that's my dad always making promises he doesn't keep" I whispered sadly Rufio looked at me sadly before looking back

"Don't listen to that stinken fairy and that brainless fungus" Rufio yelled

"I've got Pans sword I' m the pan now you think this guys going to take it from me…Rufio"

Some lost boys ran over

"Wait if Tink believes maybe he is"

The lost boys ran back as Rufio said something else

"What is he doing here if he's not peter pan he don't look happy here to me" the smaller lost boy took a step towards Rufio

"Those are my kids and Hooks going to kill them if we don't do something help me Please" dad took a step forward

"Give him a chance" Tink yelled and everyone cheered except me and Rufio

"Typical" I said turning away

"What?" dad asked and I turned back everyone looked at me

"You'll forger all about us….me…Jack…Maggie and eventually even mommy"

"I'm doing this to save Jack and Maggie" he said with a stern voice

"Really?" I asked "it seems to me your doing this to prove something to yourself"

"Oh really what?"

"I don't know" I said "but you're just dyeing to forget about me"

"Rowan that's – "

"Yes it is true as far as you're concerned I was a mistake right?'

"Rowan" he said but I walked away

"Wait" I looked behind me and saw Rufio

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed

"Are you ok?"

"Just leave me alone ok?"

"Why are you being like this to me" he asked

"I don't really like you ok" I said

"What" he asked

"You get on my nerves" I said then with a laugh added

"A lot"


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait…what?" he asked I rolled my eyes and slowly said

"You. Are. a. Pain. You. Get. On . My. Nerves. I. don't. Like. You. "

"I understand that" he said glaring at me "but why"

I shrugged "because you're just the type I don't like"

Dad was in training now I was just running around and when Rufio Crowed I slipped and fell sliding down a hill I landed at Rufio's Feet he laughed and helped me up

"Thanks" I glared at him and he laughed more

We all sat down at a table there were bowls on the table but nothing was in them when everyone started eating dad and I just sat there not knowing what to do

"You Know Rowan – "

"Are you going to eat that?" dad looked at the Empty plate and shook his head

"Rowan"

"I don't want to talk at least not to you" I said to dad

We watched as the lost boys ate there food

"Eat" Tink said with a smile

"Eat what?" I asked in a whisper to her

"There's nothing here" dad said

"This used to be your favorite game" Tink told dad

"Yeah that was once upon a time long long ago" I said rolling my eyes

"Forget the game I want real food" dad said

"you can't" Rufio said

"Eat your heart out" he threw a bowl at dad

"You're a very ill mannered young man" dad said which started the whole name calling thing

"Look" I said "it's not just him" I pointed to dad

"I can't play this game either ok I used to be able to"

"It's not your fault" dad said kindly

"You're right it's yours" I yelled standing up


	6. Chapter 6

"How is it my fault?" dad asked

"You're the worst father ever it's your fault Maggie and Jack are trapped"

"how's it my fault" he demanded

"It would be too hard to spend some time with us you have to be working twenty-four seven"

"And you" I turned to Rufio

"You are the most Ill mannered window licking skunk sniffing rat breath I have ever known" I sat back down picking up my spoon that was in a bowl

"Oh and Rufio" I flicked my spoon and was surprised to see that there was actually something on it

Dad laughed an flicked his spoon and there was actually something on his spoon too

"You're doing it…your playing with us" all the lost boys said

Then a food fight broke out I got covered in food I laughed

"Guys looked out" Ace yelled to dad and I we turned to see a coconut flying towards us

"Dad" I yelled and got in front of him as don't ask threw a sword to me I did a front flip Chopped the coconut and did another front flip and spun around

"Wow" everyone was looking at me

"Where did you learn to do that?" dad asked I smirked

"Rowan I…" Rufio started

"You know what…save it" I said walking away

Later that night I was outside alone

"You know I never meant to hurt you…in any way" I looked and saw Rufio I was about to leave but he took my hand stopping me

"Wait" he pleaded "Just listen"

"That's all?"

"That's all"

"Go on" I said

"I didn't want to hurt you in any way I just don't want him back" he said

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"I never thought you'd try and help him"

"He's my father and at least now he's sort of trying"

"He loves you I can tell"

"You know I don't think you're all that bad" I smiled and yawned

"You must be tired" he said

"Ya know what I love you" I said

"You're defiantly tired" he said as I lay my head on his shoulder we were sitting down and the thing is deep down I think I meant it


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day dad had to fight hook and soon the Battle began Hook walked towards me

"So Peter has another daughter" he laughed and I glared at him

"Yes" he took a step towards me with his sword but Rufio was in front of me in an instant

Hook smirked getting ready to fight but dad got there before they could start he was getting ready to fight hook himself when Maggie cried for help leaving Rufio and hook

"NO" I cried and dad caught Rufio before he could hit the ground Hook had got Rufio Dad glared at hook and Placed Rufio on the ground and He and hook began fighting I kneeled beside Rufio

"I'm so so so sorry" I whispered

"There's nothing you could have done" he whispered he was in pain

"You weren't supposed to die" I cried

"Don't forget me" he whispered

'Never" I replied

"That's an awful long time" I chuckled sadly

"Its forever "I'll always love you" he closed his eyes and didn't say anything and then he said

"I love you too" he didn't say anything and I knew he was gone


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't die" I said letting a tear escape my eyes but it was too late I looked around and saw no one maybe dad had won and left already he'd found Jack and Maggie after all I stood up slowly and took one last look at Rufio I ran off and soon found everyone hook and dad were fighting hook had dad pinned and was about to kill him

"Hey Hook" I called and he turned everyone looked at me he smirked

"Yes" he acted innocent and his smiled was fake

"How does it feel to know you're that most hated in all of neverland?" His smiled turned into a frown and he walked forward

"No one move" I said taking a step forward "it's between me and him"

"Awe is the little girl mad I killed her boyfriend?" he asked with a laugh

"I'm not afraid of you" I said

"You should be" he said

"Hook" I heard someone call from behind me and I turned to see dad

"This is still between you and me" he said getting in front of me and they fought some more

Finally Maggie said "Daddy let's just go home"

"Yeah "I said with a yawn "he's obviously a mean old man who needs a mommy very badly"

Daddy took my hand and picked Maggie up taking Jacks hand we started walking away with the lost boys

"Peter" Hook called "Leave now and I can promise there will be daggers baring notes at the doorsteps of your children's children's children" dad turned around and the fight was on once again


	9. Chapter 9

Finally Hook was gone – for good and believe me I was happy but without Rufio it wasn't the same dad was saying goodbye and he looked behind me and smiled I wondered why but he told Jack Maggie and I to go with Tink back home Just think one happy thought he said

"Mommy" Maggie said

"My dad Peter Pan" Jack smiled

"Neverland and all the stories that are true…. And Rufio" I smiled and we began to fly I looked back to see dad talking to all the lost boys

Back home we snuck into a window mommy was there sleeping in a chair and she had something in her hands I was too tired and I went to my room and fell asleep on the bed

In my dreams I kept seeing Rufio dying I couldn't help him he died in the end but the last one before he died it changed to a field and Rufio and I were standing there

"I'm fine" he said smiling "trust me"

"I do" I said he leaned in to kiss me but the alarm clock woke me up and it was a Saturday mom or dad must have set the alarm that is if dad got back


	10. Chapter 10

I wanted to stay there in bed all day and possibly forget about everything that happened I tried falling asleep again but I couldn't so I just laid in bed not wanting to get up just yet after awhile I was falling asleep but someone woke me up someone was shaking me

"Wake up" the little voice said I recognized it as Maggie's I opened my eyes and looked at her

"Mommy and daddy want everyone downstairs" she said skipping out of the room I sat up and then got dressed and ready and went downstairs

When I got to the bottom stairs I could hear a lot of people talking at once and mom laughing then I saw them the lost boys they were here Ace saw me first

"Look" he said in a whisper pointing to me and everyone stopped and looked at me then there were more whispers and all the lost boys parted and then I saw him he walked to the front of the little crowed and when he saw me he smiled

"R…Rufio?" I said barley above a whisper and then I got dizzy and darkness surrounded me


	11. Chapter 11

Peters POV

Almost everyone moved to catch her before she hit the ground I caught her and looked at Rufio he moved to my side as I set her on the ground and he held her in his arms a moment later someone knocked on the door I looked out the window and saw someone standing there I recognized who it was and got up

"Stay here" I told everyone else and I opened the door stepping out onto the porch

"Well you sure have a lot of nerve showing up here" I told the kid he gave a smirk and rolled his eyes before speaking

"I came to win Rowan back"

"She doesn't want you back" I said and he laughed

"She tell you that?' he asked

"She didn't have to I know for a fact she never wants to see you again"

"How do you know that?" he asked still laughing

"She's moved on she doesn't want you anymore its over" I said firmly

"It'll be over when I say it's over" he said and stepped back as I tried to hit him

"What's going on?" It was Rowan and Rufio was at her side his arm was around her she looked at me and then Kyle

"Leave" she said to him and he smirked

"Ya know you really don't want me to leave"

"LEAVE RIGHT NOW KYLE MORRIS" she yelled and soon the whole family and all the lost boys were watching

Rowan's POV

Everyone was watching now but I didn't care Kyle had followed me here and I wasn't taking him back not after what he did I hated being with him and I'm so much happier now

Kyle wouldn't leave he just smirked

"I don't want you back" I said to him stepping out of Rufio's arms he took a step toward me

"I'll get you one way or another"


	12. Chapter 12

"Some people just can't take a hint" I muttered walking inside ignoring all the stares nobody had moved so I turned around looking at them

"What?" I asked innocently

"Nothing dear" mom said walking to the kitchen

"So what would everyone like to eat?"

"How about Pizza?" I said and everyone agreed we ordered 2 cheeses and one pepperoni

"So…about Kyle" dad started

"Not now" I said folding my arms

"He'll never leave you alone you know" dad said I sighed

"I know"

We ate our Pizza and I went upstairs sitting on my bed I looked around

"Will we ever go back...to neverland?" Maggie was at the door

"I don't know why?' I asked she smiled

"It seemed nice I mean if you forget the whole us being kidnapped" I laughed a little

"We might go back…someday"

"I hope someday is soon"


End file.
